Sweet Seduction
by Shermie-chan
Summary: As pessoas mudam, isso é um fato. Pessoas brilhantes se tornam prostitutas... Pessoas arrogantes professores...


A noite estava nublada.

Era uma sexta-feira, de uma semana qualquer do mês de dezembro.

Sasuke e seus amigos: Gaara, Neji e Naruto andavam despreocupadamente pelas ruas de Tóquio. Estavam na parte suburbana da cidade, onde havia muitos boieis, bares ou apenas, alguma prostituta querendo ter algum lucro.

Sasuke já havia notado diversas prostitutas bonitas, mas suas belezas pareciam se ofuscar pelas roupas e pela maquilagem excessiva que usavam. Toda vez que passavam por uma, seus amigos, visivelmente embriagados, mexiam com elas. Botavam dinheiro dentro de seus sutiãs, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Sasuke achava tudo aquilo muito repugnante. Fora criado em princípios rígidos,os quais respeitava. Seus pais fizeram de tudo para criar a ele e a seu irmão, da melhor forma possível. Itachi, seu irmão, se perdera no primeiro rabo de saia que encontrara; ele seguira o Maximo que pôde, mas um homem de 24 anos não deixaria de ter relações sexuais, por causa da religião.

-Oh, Teme?-ouviu a voz arrastada de Naruto.-Vamos naquele bar aqui perto?-ele se aproximou, então Sasuke pôde sentir o bafo de álcool do amigo.

Sasuke afastou o amigo e disse em resposta:

-Não. É melhor irmos para casa e...

Foi cortado:

-Não nos divertimos!-completou Neji, exasperado.

Após muita discussão, Naruto sugeriu que Sasuke fosse com ele e, se não gostasse saísse.

-Mas nos deixe em paz!-completou Naruto.

Sasuke, vencido, resolveu ir, apenas para experimentar.

Quando entraram no local de nome Dancin' roses, Sasuke estranhou. Muitos homens bêbados, mulheres nuas ou seminuas... Muitas coisas de baixo calão eram ditas naquele recinto. Logo que entraram, seus amigos sumiram, o deixando sozinho.

Ele seguiu para uma mesa vazia num lugar menos movimentado do local. Assim que se sentou, uma garçonete veio lhe servir uma bebida. Não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa atração pela mulher loura e cheia de curvas.

Ela vendo o olhar dele sobre sorriu, e saiu rebolando.

Ele saboreou sua cerveja e voltou a olhar ao redor.

Muitas mulheres o cumprimentaram, mas nenhuma o chamou atenção. Mas, quando o tédio já havia tomado conta de seu ser e ele estava pronto para ir embora, uma voz doce chamou-lhe atenção.

-Já vai? Assim tão cedo?-a voz era doce e levemente melódica.

Ele virou-se e se deparou com a melhor visão que já tivera. Uma linda mulher, que aparentava ter sua idade, curvas perfeitas, seios fartos e redondos, coxas medianas e... Cabelos extraordinariamente rosa!

Onde havia visto aqueles cabelos antes?

Notou que por baixo daquela máscara, havia duas esmeraldas, duras e frias como pedras, contrastando com o sorriso nos lábios.

Ele paralisou durante segundos.

-Sakura...-ele murmurou, inconscientemente.

-Como sabe meu nome?

Então era ela. Estudara com ela no colegial, e até onde sabia, ela fora apaixonada por si na adolescência. Ela parecia ter um futuro brilhante, com suas notas maravilhosas... Como ela fora parar ali?, ele se perguntou mentalmente.

-Não se lembra de mim? Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela gelou. Encontrara um fantasma de seu passado, após anos. Aquilo doía, doía muito. Doía saber que todos estavam felizes e bem-sucedidos, enquanto ela era uma vadia. Vendia seu próprio corpo por dinheiro.

-Sasuke?-ela disse meio trêmula.-O-o quê...?

No momento seguinte algo estava sobre seu corpo. Um paletó negro.A mão forte de Sasuke a puxava.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?-ela falou alto, mais do que deveria.

-Estou te tirando desse lugar!-ele exclamou.

Em um impulso, ela puxou o braço que ele prendia entre suas mãos.

-Me deixe em paz!-ela gritou antes de andar na direção oposta.

Ela saiu pisando duro, para longe dali. Ao avistar uma de suas amigas prostitutas, disse:

-Cubra meu horário hoje. Vou para casa.

-Está se sentindo bem, Sakura?

-Não, Ayume.

Sakura seguiu para os fundos, onde pegou sua bolsa e um, sobretudo. Saiu pela porta dos fundos, e seguiu para a rua.

Sasuke decidira sair dali, assim que Sakura virara as costas para si. Agora estava na saída da boate, sem rumo certo. Quando viu a cabeleira rosa de Sakura, se afastando até rapidamente. Ele não ia segui-la, mas viu um bando de homens seguindo a direção dela. Seguiu até onde ela estava, sendo cercada pelos homens.

Eles a cercavam e tentavam tocá-la, mas ela os repelia.

-Saiam de perto de mim!-ela gritou.

Um daqueles homens asquerosos disse aos outros:

-Parece que temos uma gatinha selvagem aqui!

Aquilo foi à gota d'água!

-Deixem-na!-ele exclamou.

Todos olharam para ele e riram.

-Olha seu príncipe encantado, putinha de merda!-disse um deles.

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar em cima de um deles. Uma raiva crescente estava tomando conta de si. Uma descarga de adrenalina percorreu seu corpo, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranhamente cintilante.

Socou a barriga do homem, que cuspiu sangue. Os outros homens se afastaram. Nunca haviam visto homem tão furioso como ele.

-Vamos, cara! Podemos deixá-la para ele.-disse um antes de puxar o que estava caído no chão.

Quando todos foram embora Sakura perguntou:

-Por acaso está me seguindo?!

Sasuke sentiu uma onda de raiva.

-Eu salvo você, e você me agradace com pedradas?!-o exasperou friamente.

Ela não disse nada. No mínimo teria de agradecê-lo por tê-la salvado. Mas não. Ela havia o apedrejado, mesmo ele tendo a salvado daqueles homens. Kami-sama, o que poderia ter acontecido a ela, se ele não tivesse a salvo?

Ela não queria imaginar.

-Desculpe.-ela pediu, "docemente".

Ele apenas assentiu. Ele estava um pouco espantado com o fim que Sakura levara. Era inacreditável que ela tivesse virado uma prostituta. Ela sempre fora inteligente, tira ótimas notas... Ela podia ter tido um futuro brilhante!

Não segurando sua curiosidade, ele perguntou:

-Como você veio parar nessa vida?

Ela sorriu tristemente.

-Depois que meus pais morreram não tive muita escolha. Era isso, ou pedir esmola nos sinais. E essa segunda opção, não faz muito meu feitio. -ela afirmou.

Ele assentiu, novamente. Então a vida se mostrara difícil para ela? Ela havia desistido assim tão fácil? Ele custava a acreditar.

-Você nunca pensou em...-ele pausou - em abandonar essa vida?

-Sim. Mas é difícil sair desse mundo. Quando se pensa que saiu, esse mundo vai atrás de você. -afirmou sem muita emoção.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, apenas observando a face serena dela, embora fosse serena Sakura era orgulhosa demais. Ele tinha certeza que ela jamais pedira ajuda a ninguém, e que essa possibilidade jamais passara por sua cabeça.

Sakura olhava para o céu, absorta em si mesma. Apesar da vida que levava, não se arrependia de nada que havia feito até ali, afinal de contas ela tinha tudo que desejara ter desde criança: dinheiro, luxo, roupas caras e prazer. Sakura era a "queridinha" da madame Yoko, Sakura só atendia os melhores e mais bonitos, enquanto as outras ficavam com os caminhoneiros horrendos.

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada irônica assustando Sasuke.

-Por quê está rindo? –ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela o olhou.

-Eu me lembrei que tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

Ela só podia ser maluca, pensou Sasuke. Ela estava rindo por isso? Ela tinha que voltar ao "trabalho". Por que aquilo não agradava a ele nem um pouco?

-Sakura, eu pago para você me fazer companhia essa noite. Qual é o seu preço?

Aquela proposta era um jeito de mantê-la longe daquele lugar e convencê-la a jamais voltar.

-Tudo bem, Sasuke. Não precisa pagar, vamos relembrar os velhos tempos. –ela disse com sarcasmo.

Ele odiava aquela nova Sakura. Ela era tão... Tão irônica e sarcástica que ele chegava a ter raiva daquele jeito dela.

-Vamos tomar um café. Topa?

-Sim.


End file.
